iitkgpfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/Restaurants
There are a lot of restaurants both inside and outside the campus.Some of them are: Billoo's punjabi dhaba. decent food.... but head strong Sardar.... he needs GPL....and dont 4get its chappati..and naan....they r like...chaddis Sahara Kolkata ke foothpath mai bhi issa achha khana milta hai.Every food is that bad that one looses every interest from eating Dreamland Its closest competitor is Sahara which is much better than it. Vegies Reasonably tasty food.Not-so-gud hospitality....Very very bad ambience....Too many mosquitoes. Avoid going to this restaurant unless you have a chick with you. Eggies Night and egg version of vegies. gud hospitality. huha chai. Super Duper (SUP DUP) Basically South Indian. Awesome SA dishes, very clean, but very pricy, most of the times super late service.(behind gymkhana) Little Sisters(LS) Guys make sure u go in groups coz it gets real hot in there sometimes :) .. like the waiter comes with a bottle of beer , u think he is buyin u a drink & he breaks it on ur HEAD. By the way the food is good... are bhai kabhi kutton(waiters) ko haddi(tips) bi daalna padta hai. Tip those waiters 20-30 bucks and see how they will try to please you. Park restaurant The best food available in Kgp. Dishes like Chicken Tikka Masala, Tandoori, Reshmi Kebabs, Pine apple raita, tarka dal etc. are yummy. But the ambience will be generally ruined by idiotic chiks by ordering Sizzler(that foul smelling dish). So, avoid family section... Mid Town Restaurant(MTR) Food is generally good... But there's a thin red line between AWSOME & AWFUL...these lines blur frequently in MTR... Added to this the space is very small. So often you have to wait outside for a seat. contact no of these restaurant..? Tamrolipto Park(TP) beware of food poisoning. A cool lake side restaurant with boating facilities. Too far off from the Campus. GREAT INDIA HOTELNH6. I'TS A GOOD HOTEL TO STAY THEY HAVE 24HR POWER BACKUP & ROOMS ARE REALLY COMFORTABLE. THE BEST RESTAURANT IN KHARAGPUR,IT HAS SEPARATE FAMILY RESTAURANT & FOODS ARE REALLY DELICIOUS. Garden Inn (GI) Good Food, Near Chowringee. Mehek-e-Punjab Good food. Not over priced. "kutiyas"(huts) for seating purpose. Aponjon The food is well enough but it delays in serving.Remains almost empty. Swagat The food is good but it delays in serving.Remains almost empty.They also have room delivery facility. Hong Kong Near Salua.If you are from Dharavi or Hyderabad old city or any slum you will definitely feel at home in this hotel. Serves drinks and momo and chinese dishes. Don't go in summers...they don't have generator. Dirt cheap and tasty food. Sibani Located on the Mumbai Highway along the Garden Inn restaurant. Serves good food but takes a hell lot of time. They also serve drinks and Sea food. They have power back up facility. Worth the money spent. Sher-e-Punjab The best of all restaurants, located in Kolaghat 70 kms from the campus on the Mumbai Calcutta Highway. They serve amazing food specially the Non-Veg dishes. The vegetarian food served is also worth the money spent. They also have a small Restro-Bar which provides a good ambience with A/C. All drinks are served but a bit costly than local Campus restaurants. Overall the food and drinks are enjoyable and you would never regret visiting the place for "good food". Punjabi Dhaba Serves amazing North Indian food with reasonable prices. Its a proper Dhaba with sitting on the Road side but the food quality is awesome. Situated near to the Gol Bazaar on way to the Highway. Anyone coming to Kharagpur must eat at this place at least once. Worth the Money ! Kaushik Restaurant Serves drink, have a dance bar, guys its worth going there. good ambiance and also nice food. Its near 1 KM from chaurangi to Kolkata road on right side.